1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical receptacles of the type for connecting a removable plug to electrical power. More particularly, the invention provides a safety cover for such a receptacle. The safety cover has individual socket covers which are both axially movable and rotatable. When rotated, they deny direct access to energized conductors. When a plug is not inserted into the protected receptacle, the individual socket covers are spaced away from the receptacle and hence from the energized conductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical receptacles for enabling ready connection to electrical power provide an enormous convenience for utilizing electrical appliances, lighting apparatus, and the like. Yet the very power made so available is dangerous to the point of being potentially lethal. Despite these conductors being recessed within the receptacle, they are nonetheless directly accessible. A principal source of trouble is small children, whose curiosity may impel them to experiment by inserting their fingers or other objects into a receptacle. Many household objects are conductive, and it therefore becomes desirable to cover the receptacle when not in use.
The prior art has suggested covers for improving safety of electrical receptacles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,624, issued to Frederic M. Newman on Nov. 24, 1981, describes a cover having pivotally mounted access doors which pivot into and out of overlying relationship with each receptacle. By contrast, the present invention has rotatable members which have slots corresponding to those of the receptacle. Rotation about a central axis selectively exposes and covers the slots of the receptacle in the present invention. No member in the present invention pivots out of contact with the receptacle. Also, the rotatable members in the present invention move axially when a plug is inserted and withdrawn. No such feature is seen in the invention of Newman.
Hoods projecting axially from the receptacle are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,733, issued to George T. Royer on Oct. 6, 1981, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,439, issued to Gregory H. Piedmont on Jan. 1, 1991. Piedmont provides an interlocking, removable cover which closes an associated hood. Piedmont's cover is not entrapped within the hood or other structure of the receptacle. Also, Piedmont's cover lacks slots for exposing corresponding slots formed in the receptacle. Even further, Piedmont's cover is not axially movable and rotatable in the manner of the present invention. Royer's hooded protector lacks any cover closing access to the protected receptacle, unlike the present invention.
Protective covers which close over a plug being inserted into the protected receptacle or over its cord are depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,216, issued to Patrick J. Benedetto on Jan. 9, 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,999, issued to Bill R. Calderon on Jan. 23, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,665, issued to Randal Scamacca on Dec. 31, 1996. These inventions lack covers rotatably mounted to the receptacle, which covers can both rotate and move axially with respect to the receptacle. By contrast, covers which are both rotatable and axially movable relative to the receptacle and which are permanently mounted to the receptacle are found in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.